pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikmin 2
Pikmin 2 is the second game in the ''Pikmin'' series, released in 2004 for the Nintendo GameCube. It takes place directly after the first game, in whose ending Captain Olimar successfully escapes the Planet of the Pikmin. Unlike the first, this game includes a 2-Player mode, and it also features two new types of Pikmin, as well as the pikmin-esque creature Bulbmin. Plot Upon returning to Hocotate after his adventure on the planet of the Pikmin, Captain Olimar meets his employer and a newly hired, supposedly inexperienced employee named Louie. Olimar learns that Hocotate Freight is massively in debt due to the loss of a shipment of Golden Pikpik Carrots, a situation brought about by Louie; Olimar's ship, the S.S. Dolphin, is consequently removed in order to repay some of the debt, at which Olimar drops a bottle cap in shock, brought back to Hocotate as a souvenir for his son. The Ship proceeds to absorb the bottle cap and values it at 100 Pokos, leading to the President then sending Olimar and Louie back to the Pikmin planet. Gameplay The gameplay of Pikmin 2 is similar to the series' first game with a few changes. For example, the Y Button no longer opens up the map of the current area anymore; instead, it is accessed via the start button. The Y Button is now used to switch control between two currently available pilots, allowing the player to multi-task, introducing a strategic aspect. Unlike the first game, this one has an endless amount of days in which to complete all objectives. At the end of a day, the nocturnal enemies of the planet awaken, posing an impossible threat, and any Pikmin left behind are killed. After the ship has risen into a low orbit, it is possible to view the treasures salvaged that day, the current Pikmin count, and an E-mail sent by various characters. There are two new hazards introduced in Pikmin 2: electricity and poison. The majority of obstacles are present again, along with new obstacles, such as electric gates and Paper Bags. Red, Yellow and Blue Pikmin are stored in Onions, while purples and whites are stored in the ship's hull, due to their being produced through appropriate Candypop Buds, thus having no respective Onions. There is a general consensus that the overall atmosphere of Pikmin 2 is different to that of the first game; the feelings of being rushed and isolation prevalent throughout in Pikmin have been lessened. In the first game, Captain Olimar was stranded, alone, on a foreign planet, with a limited number of days to survive. It can be concluded, then, that it is Pikmin 2's absence of a time limit, the addition of Louie as a companion and the daily E-mails that achieve this. The Japanese version of Pikmin 2 featured e-Reader compatibility. Sets of Pikmin e-Reader cards were sold which unlocked new mini-games. This feature was not available in other regions, because the peripheral had been discontinued. The option on the menu of these versions was removed entirely. Also, when the e-cards were first announced for Pikmin 2, many people thought it was an announcement for a GBA version of Pikmin 2. The Pikmin The Pikmin from the first game haven't changed, except for the Yellow Pikmin, who are no longer able to handle Bomb Rocks (which are all larger in this game), but are instead immune to the electrical hazards in the game. Mushroom Pikmin are not seen in Pikmin 2 and there are three new kinds of Pikmin that can be discovered in underground areas, which are: :Purple Pikmin are the first underground Pikmin and the second kind of Pikmin discovered, and are found by using the Violet Candypop Buds in the last sublevel of the Emergence Cave. They have a bulky appearance and have visible hairs on their head. They are needed to carry the Spherical Atlas in the cave because purples have 10 times the strength of an ordinary Pikmin and the treasure's weight is 101. Their great weight means that they shake the ground upon landing from a throw, which can temporarily stun nearby enemies of most species that are on the ground. Purples are also the strongest type of Pikmin, dealing the most damage in attacking enemies. They possess an advantage over other Pikmin when dealing with some bosses: for example, they can harm Giant Breadbugs and can make a Waterwraith vulnerable to attack by any Pikmin. ' 'White Pikmin are the second underground Pikmin and third type of Pikmin found in Pikmin 2. To find the game's first White Pikmin, the player must visit the White Flower Garden and progress to sublevel three, where the Ivory Candypop Buds are. They are smaller than other Pikmin and have red eyes. The poison clouds produced by poison pipes and Doodlebugs will cause Pikmin to choke, but White Pikmin are immune. These Pikmin can locate buried items on their own, making them essential for unearthing buried treasure. They are also the fastest of the Pikmin, both in carrying items and keeping up with the player. When eaten by an enemy, they poison the enemy and cause it to lose some health; smaller Bulborbs are killed instantly. These Pikmin are also the weakest in terms of attack power, being outclassed by every other Pikmin type. :Bulbmin are the last type of Pikmin you may find. They are found in three caves: Submerged Castle, Frontier Cavern, and Hole of Heroes. Bulbmin may look like Bulborbs but they can be used like, and act similarly to, any other Pikmin. To retrieve small Bulbmin, one must defeat the larger Bulbmin and then call the small ones with a captain's whistle. Bulbmin are immune to all the hazards on the planet except physical threats posed by enemies, but are slower and weaker and can't leave underground areas. They are a good choice to use in Candypop Buds, due to the fact that they don't return above ground with you. Bulbmin are known as all the types of pikmin. Controls *A button **While commanding Pikmin hold A to pick a Pikmin up. When you release A, whoever leader currenlty active will throw the Pikmin, or you can rapidly keep pressing A to quickly throw more Pikmin of the same colour onto an enemy/object. **When by a sprout: Pick the Pikmin sprout out of the ground. **Without any Pikmin: Punch. If you have the Rocket Fist, press it quickly three times to do a more powerful punch. *B button: Whistle. Hold it down longer to increase the range. Any Pikmin caught in the whistle will come to your command. The Mega Tweeter increases the range of the whistle by 1.5 times. If you have the Pluckaphone, any sprouts will come out too. *Analog stick: Move in the direction you press the stick. If you hit a Pikmin while running, it will join you. You run as fast as a flower Red/Blue/Yellow Pikmin, and with the Rush Boots you run as fast as a flower White Pikmin. *C-Stick/Hold Down D-Pad (New Play Control!): Move your Pikmin group. They will go to a task if they bump into an object and they will perform the action, such as carrying a treasure. : Y button/- button (New Play Control!): Switch leaders. If both leaders are in one group, all the Pikmin under your control will go to the new leader. *X button/C Button (New Play Control!): Dismiss all of your Pikmin under your control into groups of their color. This is useful if you need a certain colour of Pikmin for a job. *D-Pad Up/1 button (New Play Control!) : Use an Ultra-bitter Spray. This is obtained from ten purple berries. *D-Pad Down/2 button (New Play Control!) : Use an Ultra-spicy Spray. This is obtained from ten red berries. *D-Pad Left/Right /B button (New Play Control!): (only when holding a Pikmin) swap your Pikmin for one of a different color. *D-Pad Down: (only when holding a Pikmin) swap a Leaf, Bud or Flower Pikmin as the same one as you are holding. *L button/Z Button (New Play Control!): Center the camera behind the current captain in control. *Lightly tap and hold the Analog Stick (Gamecube only) to rotate the camera. *R button/D-pad left/right (New Play Control!) **Press: Switch to a closer or farther away camera angle. **Press and Hold: Switches to a down-to-the-ground angle. *Z button/D-pad up (NewPlay Control!): Switch to a top view and then back to an angled view. *Start/+ button (New Play Control!): Pause and continue the game. Use L & R/ D-Pad Left/Right (New Play Control) to switch to different menus. #''Pikmin 2'' has been re-released as part of the New Play Control! series of games for the Nintendo Wii in Japan, Europe and Australia. The game incorporates the Wii's controller's capabilities to allow aiming the cursor by pointing, as well as graphical enhancements and an updated save system. If you sworm a enemy with the C stick it vvould normaly used in pikmin 1. Locations The following are the above ground areas in which it is possible for the ship to land: *'Valley of Repose' - A snowy valley in which Captain Olimar and Louie first land. They discover Red Pikmin and Purple Pikmin here. *'Awakening Wood' - A small forest in which Grub-dogs live and where Olimar and Louie first discover White Pikmin and Blue Pikmin. *'Perplexing Pool' - An aquatic area with many enemies native to water. The Captains find Yellow Pikmin here. *'Wistful Wild' - An autumn forest native to many tough beasts. Here, Olimar and the President look for Louie. ''New Play Control!'' version A port of Pikmin 2 was released for the Wii. It has been released in Japan, Europe, Australia, and it will be released in North America on June 10, 2012. Changes The most notable feature, as with Pikmin, is the different control scheme, which allows pointing at the screen to aim the cursor. This version also has widescreen support and the graphics are slightly enhanced over the GameCube title. There are no gameplay differences, it is just an enhanced version of Pikmin 2. It also has longer throw distance and Wollywogs were renamed to Wollyhops. See also *Piklopedia *Treasure Hoard *''New Play Control!'' *''Pikmin 3'' Gallery Title screens, Screenshots and Box arts File:Pikmin2title.png|The title screen for Pikmin 2. Japanese pikmin 2.jpg|The Japanese Pikmin 2 box art EU PIK2.jpg|The European Pikmin 2 box art USA PIK2.jpg|The American Pikmin 2 box art Trivia * In the Wii game WarioWare: Smooth Moves there is a micro-game based on this game, called "Pikmin 2". In the microgame you control an Empress Bulblax and must use the Wii-mote to roll her from side to side, squishing Pikmin. * In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour for the Nintendo Gamecube, whenever the player hits a golf ball into a patch of flowers, Pikmin will come flying out with the death sound effect. * It seems many Pikmin fans in North America are annoyed by the fact that Australia, Europe and Japan have each received the Wii version of Pikmin 2 and North America hasn't. It was recently revealed that the Wii Version will be released in North America in June 2012. * If you have 20 of each type of Pikmin then they will sing Ai no Uta * Almost all creatures in the game are younger than in the previous game, indicating that there wasn't much time spent between Pikmin and Pikmin 2. External links *Wikipedia page de:Pikmin 2 Category:Games